Night Of Delight
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Its Jay's Birthday but he's not in the mood to celebrate. Jeff and Adam come up with a perfect plan. Pairing, Christian/Edge/Jeff Hardy. Dedicated to Rhiannamator.


Title: **Night Of Delight**

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge/Jeff Hardy_  
>Warning(s): <em>Graphic sex.<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> A Birthday fic for Christian. Dedicated to <em>_Rhi who wanted to see this threesome.  
><em>S/N; _Time set is some previous year's Jay's Birthday._

o~o

"I wish you would help me a little here Jay!"

Adam was getting annoyed with Jay's lack of interest in the subject he had been trying to bring up all night. After the show their little crew had come to this club for some fun time and drinks. They sat in the very corner of the club away from all the action and the main stage. Most of their friends had hit the dance floor currently leaving Adam and Jay alone on their table. And Adam thought it was a perfect opportunity to discuss some plans for Jay's up-coming Birthday.

"Leave it, Adam. I don't even feel like celebrating this time." Jay said tiredly as he took a sip from his drink.

Adam huffed and rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you, Jay? You have been nothing but a total grumpy head these last few months!"

Jay shrugged and got up. "I am gonna go get some more drinks." He announced and went off, leaving a pouty Adam behind him.

Jeff came at that moment, watching Jay leave as he plopped down in a chair besides Adam.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing Adam's expression.

Adam turned his eyes towards Jeff and pouted some more, "Jay apparently has been a total ass lately. Here I am wanting to party my ass off on his Birthday but he's not even interested in what I am planing. I don't even know what I should give him! And he won't obviously tell me!"

Jeff snickered and grinned a little, "You have an idea why he's been this way?"

Adam eyed him carefully, "Do you?"

Jeff smirked and nodded, moving his arm to wrap it around Adam's shoulder as he said, "Lack of sex."

When Adam didn't respond he turned his head towards him and saw Adam looking at him with a look that could only be explained as _'huh?'_

Jeff rolled his eyes and said again, "I meant, sexual frustration."

"Jeff…Do you ever NOT think about things in a sexual perspective?"

"Uhh-hh…I am not dragging you up on the dance floor so I could dry fuck you and when your all worked up, I take you into the bathroom and fuck you rough and dirty! Which by the way was the actual plan when I came back here. So currently, I ain't thinking through my dick…Un-Un."

With the seriousness Jeff said that, Adam couldn't stop himself from brusting into giggles. Him and Jeff were occasional fuck buddies, and with their respective lack of interest in commitment, it worked very well for them both considering how absolutely hot they were for each other.

"What?" Jeff looked at him, eyes dancing with mischief.

Adam shook his head, still laughing a bit as he said naughtily, "Your way to get a rise out of your dick-target just amuse me alot."

Jeff shrugged cockily and titled his head slightly, "So, is that a yes?"

Adam giggled and planted a kiss on Jeff's lips, "Nope."

Jeff narrowed his eyes and took his arm off Adam's shoulder, "Okay. Back to being the Psychologist. Probe."

Adam just had to smile. Jeff had this amazing ability to always make him laugh. Since Jay had started to be quite non-fun in recent days, Jeff made sure Adam was fully entertained and amused. And that along with Jeff's amazing bedroom skills was a wonderful bonus in Adam's mind.

"So…About Jay?"

"Oh I was serious about the sexual frustration part Adam."

"But…"

"Listen…Have you noticed how for the last 3 years, just before Jay's Birthday, he ends up being single? And then we all know your dear Jay-Jay has always been an excited player when he has a girl or a boy on his arm. He's also been sexually inactive since his break up with Chris 4 months ago. Add to all that, you and me have been very…erhmm…_bold…_in these last couple of months and I have clearly noticed he's extra pissed at me since we have been goofing around. And Jay's attraction towards your sexy ass is in my opinion the definite reason, So…"

He was cut off by Adam, "Jeff…Umm…Rambling."

Jeff gave him a look and then nodded, "Point is, Jay needs to have a sexy Birthday."

Adam's face contorted in confusion as he said, "Its not hard for a stud like Jay to get an ass Jeff…" Adam rolled his eyes at the knowing smirk Jeff gave him and continued, "I am trying to say is, you know Jay is picky. He ain't gonna fuck a stripper…By tomorrow, that's all what we can manage."

"Oh Adam Adam Adam…The little slut in you so want to be a stud-Jay play, don't ya?" Jeff was wiggling his eyebrows at Adam, teasing him for the crush he knew Adam had on Jay. Sometimes it really befuckled him. It was no secret Adam was a sucker for men like Jay. And Jay totally had eyes for Adam too. But they totally shied away from ever acting upon their attraction towards each other. Their long time friendship was probably a hurdle…But in Jeff's opinion…They were only idiots. Best friends could be the best fuck-buddies! Well, according to Adam, that was why Jeff didn't have a best friend.

"Shuddap Jeffy." Adam mumbled, blushing a nice shade of red.

Jeff only grinned harder and got his mouth nearer to Adam's ear, "Well, I have a perfect plan. That is, IF you stop wasting both of our youthful time sitting here and ditch our friends, hop in my car, come to my hotel room, and let me make sweet deep honey love to you." He said with a wink and added, "And then, when I am satisfied and happy, I'll lay it down for ya. And trust me, after that, I can grantee you, Jay'll never shy away from a Birthday celebration. We'll give him the sexiest Birthday present ever."

Jeff's eyes met Adam's and he knew that he had not only gotten Adam interested, but also slightly aroused with his sexy talk and dirty intentions.

"Emmm…I think I am totally in." Adam said in a sweet voice and leaned forward to press his lips onto Jeff's. The smokin' hot make out session left both the men breathless. And soon hand in hand, the giggling duo left the club.

o~o

:~ 29th November ~:

-:- MIDNIGHT -:-

Jay grumbled to himself as he waited for the receptionist to go through the register and some forms, and deliver him a key for his new room. Apparently they had fed him some bullshit about his already booked room so he had to switch. And with as sulky and tired he felt at the moment, all he wanted was to go in his bed and fall into a deep sleep. Forget that another year in a row, and he was sleeping alone. On his Birthday.

He marched through the halfway and found his room, quickly unlocking the door and getting inside. The bedside lamps were on, giving the room a soft glow of light.

When his eyes moved towards the bed, his jaw dropped open in shock and the bag in his hand dropped down on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck…"

Jay's eyes were wide, his mouth still gaped open, and he was pretty much freezed in his spot.

There on his bed sat a shirtless Jeff Hardy with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. In his lap looking equally sinful and mischievous was none other than the life-long desire of Jay. Adam Copeland.

Adam was not only shirtless, but pantless too. And since Adam's back was towards Jay, Jay was on the receiving end of the glorious view of Adam's panty claded arched ass. And those panties…Fuck…

Before the quickly arising sexual desire could take over Jay's mind completely, he managed to get a hold of himself and closed his mouth. A frown appeared on his face as he said, "What the hell are you two doing here? Ugh…They gave me a wrong room?"

Jeff snickered and dropped his head against Adam's, eyes gleaming wickedly, "Oh darling…Seems like your Jay ain't that bright tonight…Hmm?" Adam giggled at his boyfriend then turned his head towards Jay and a coy smile appeared on his luscious lips, "Happy Birthday, Jay."

Jay's eyes narrowed and his face contorted in confusion. What the fuck was going on exactly? He really was in no mood for a Jeff and Adam trick show tonight. And they really didn't choose the right night to mess with him either.

As he was about to voice his question again, Adam titled his head and threw a kiss towards him. Now Jay was really having a hard time in not finding all this disturbing.

"What is this, Adam? Really? I am dead tired, so…"

He trailed off as Adam and Jeff - completely ignoring him - started to make out sloppily. Adam had his arms around Jeff's neck, & Jeff was holding onto the small of Adam's back. The sexy noises they were producing…they went straight to Jay's dick. And he mentally slapped himself for losing his focus on the matter of confusion so easily.

He felt his temper slightly rising as he said loudly, "Hey! I am talking to you two!"

They both broke away from each other and looked in Jay's direction. "Sorry Jay…We always get carried away." Adam said with a sheepish smile.

"Again, why are you guys here?" Jay said after taking a deep breath. Trying to calm himself since he was really losing his patience.

"Aww Jay…We are here to celebrate your Birthday. Be a little appreciative will ya?" Adam had finished that with a small pout, that was totally a mocked one. But he looked precious. And Jay felt himself melting. Which he quickly snapped out of. He definitely knew why all the guys liked to call Adam a wicked bitch though.

"I will be a little appreciative if you both tell me what the hell are you trying to pull here! And seriously…Did you plan this? Considering…the switch of the room and…Oh my God…You both are onto something!"

Jeff and Adam both laughed at that. Jeff pecked Adam sweetly on the lips and moved him out of his lap as he stood up and came forward to stand before a exasperated Jay.

"You see Jay…Its about time you get the point. And, we have decided, its also about time you stop being a ass only because you ain't getting no ass." Jeff said that part with a snicker. He pointed his index finger towards Adam who was now sexily lying on the bed, "You see that babe over there…He's been driving himself crazy for your gift…and since he's got such an amazing awesome caring supportive boyfriend," Jeff cockily pointed towards himself, "He has finally come up with a perfect way to make this Birthday of yours the best you ever had."

Jay was watching him with careful eyes, totally smelling something fishy. "What are you going on about?"

"You are finally getting a break from being dick-blocked." Jeff said with a wink, and Jay's jaw dropped open once again.

"What kind of a joke is this, Adam?" Jay had his eyes pointed on Adam. He knew he was never going to get a straight answer out of Jeff, and he was really getting more and more anxious by every minute.

"He's so not getting the point." Jay heard Jeff mumble that with a roll of his eyes, and it only irritated him more.

He watched as Adam got up from the bed and moved towards the two of them, his long gorgeous naked legs making Jay's mouth water involuntary.

Adam came forward to stand between Jeff and Jay. He wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Jay's eyes almost fell out of his skull and he was to say the least shocked as hell when Adam's tongue invaded his mouth. As he got over the initial shock he tried to push Adam away, but those lips…those stunning sweet soft lips were too good to be not get lost into.

"Way to be blunt Adam." Jeff commented with a sharp slap on Adam's ass, which made the blonde squeak as he got his lips off Jay's.

"Hey!" Adam rubbed his butt and he was looking at Jeff with a pout, who had a shit eating grin on his face.

Jay, who was still pretty much trying to get a hold of his senses back, frowned. He was touching his fingers to his lips. When he felt like he had his vocal power back, he ignored Jeff and grabbed Adam's arm to get his attention.

"What…What was that Adam? What are you trying to do?" Jay's voice was sharp. Serious. Tense. And his eyes were pinning Adam.

Adam was now looking back in his eyes. All the playfulness was gone. They were replaced with a different kind of gleam this time. And Jay couldn't figure it out.

"I know you want me, Jay. And I want you. Me and Jeff are here for you. No strings attached…Lets just have a sexy time. Lets celebrate."

Jay couldn't believe his ears. Having sex with his best friend without thinking about any future…It seemed very risky…But it was a tempting as hell offer. Specifically, taking in consideration how badly he was sexually depriving. But wait…Did Adam say he wanted him too?

"You want me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. So, you're in?"

Jay took a moment to search his soul for an answer, and he just couldn't find it in him to not give in. But then his eyes moved towards a grinning Jeff Hardy and he shook his head, "Are you telling me, to fuck you, I have to fuck him too? Cause I ain't touching his ass."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa…Who said YOU were the one doing all the fucking?" Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"No on is touching my ass either." Jay said with a warning tone.

"Hey hey, stop it you two! Ugh! If you both haven't noticed, you have got a very willing bottom here who would gladly take both of you studs and won't complain." Adam declared with a smirk.

Jay had his eyebrows raised as he looked at Adam funny, and Adam shrugged. Jeff noticing the look on Jay's face and pipped in, "Its not like we haven't done it before."

Jay shook his head as a smile broke across his face, "Just be glad Adam's whoring tendencies don't surprise me Jeff. Or else, I would be kicking your ass right now for turning him into a slut."

"Oh, he already was a one when I got a hold of him."

"That's what I said."

Adam who was watching his best friend and boyfriend going at it back and forth cleared his throat to get his partners attention, "Ehh-Still here you know."

Jeff grinned at his blonde babe and grabbed him from around his waist as he thrusted his crotch into Adam's backside, making the Canadian moan out loudly.

"Jeffy…Please…Lets get this thing rolling because, wastage of youthful time…Not smart." Adam said in an impatient voice and Jeff had to laugh at his baby using his own phrase on him.

Jeff moved his eyes over to Jay who was looking at Adam with hungry eyes. A grin appearing on Jeff's face as he contemplated the absolutely sexy images he was in for the night. After all, he was letting his boyfriend be with his best friend because in his darkest fantasies, he always thought Jay and Adam would make a beautiful picture together. Jay was that rugged handsomeness that would just fit with Adam's angelic beauty perfectly well. And Jeff never said no to a good live porn show, specially when he himself got to be a part of it.

o~o

Adam moaned around the dick in his mouth, loving the taste of his best friend. Jay was currently standing besides the bed, and Adam was on his knees in front of him. He had gotten Jay's cock out of his pants and underwear, and he didn't waste a second in taking that big dick he had fantasied so many times in his mouth. He sucked a bit and lapped at the head, moving his eyes upward to meet Jay's pleasure filled face.

"Fuck…God…That mouth…" Jay's eyes dropped close as he fisted Adam's hair, pushing his dick further into that hot wet heaven.

Jeff was sitting on the bed, rubbing his crotch through his pants as he watched Adam blow Jay. His dick was getting harder and harder by the minute. Adam was so good with his mouth, and the affect on Jay was clearer. Noticing the way Jay was now getting lost in pleasure and almost mouth fucking Adam, Jeff knew he had to interrupt before Jay lost it completely. The night was only starting.

He undid his pants and got his cock out, stroking it a bit as he ordered, "Adam, get here now…I want your mouth."

Adam got his mouth off Jay's dick and looked at Jeff, licking his lips as he stroked Jay with his hand. He let Jay go and crawled towards the bed.

Jeff moved over on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Adam got on the bed and immediately went to take Jeff in his mouth. Jeff groaned low in throat as he watched Adam sucking hungrily. His eyes moved over to Jay who was standing at the foot board, eyes fixed on Adam's ass before his eyes.

"Come on, Jay. I know you want a taste. Go ahead. Eat him. Play with that ass. Get him ready." He said in a hoarse voice, a smirk on his face as he watched Jay's face go almost red. But the hunger in Jay's eyes was as clear as a light.

Jay got on the bed behind Adam and grabbed on his buttcocks. Adam threw his head back as he felt Jay's hands on him. He moaned out loudly as Jay started kneading his flesh.

"You like that Adam?…Hmm? His hands on you…Oh baby…You are such a slut…" Jeff let out in a sexy voice, and Adam hummed in response.

Jay pulled down the slutty panties Adam was wearing and groaned. The sight was beautiful. He bent forward and started planting butterfly kisses on the small of Adam's back. He could feel Adam squirming under his touch, voice ripping through his throat getting needier and needier.

Jay moved his head lower and licked across Adam's butt, spreading his cheeks and exposing that small pink pucker. His mouth was salivating and he soon attacked the opening with his tongue. He tongue fucked Adam's hole as he reached around and stroked Adam's dick.

Adam was pushing back into his mouth and hand, whimpering and moaning and begging. He was trying his best to concentrate on sucking Jeff, but Jay's tongue was too distracting.

"Oh God…Please…Please Jay…Fuck…harder…" He moaned out, as he felt Jeff's hand in his hair. He looked up at Jeff with needy eyes. Jeff moved forward and pressed his lips to Adam's. Swallowing the whimpers coming out of Adam's mouth.

"Come on Jay," Jeff groaned out as he motioned for Jay to replace him. Jay let go of Adam's ass and got rid of his pants and underwear as he switched with Jeff. Getting the heavenly feeling of Adam's mouth back on his dick.

Jeff grabbed the lube out of his pants as he got completely undressed. Moving into the place Jay just vacated. He helped Adam out of those panties completely as Adam took Jay back in his mouth.

"He has an amazing mouth, doesn't he?" He asked Jay as he got some lube out on his fingers.

"Fuck…Yess…Yes…" Jay agreed as he thrusted up into Adam's mouth. Feeling himself getting closer and closer. Adam continued his torture and soon he exploded. Cumming hard as Adam swallowed it all down his throat like a dirty slut.

Jeff smirked as he watched Adam stroking Jay back to hardness. He lubed up his fingers thoroughly and moved them towards Adam's entrance. He messaged Adam's rim a little before pushing inside slightly.

"Oh…Jeffy…Please…God…" Adam was quickly turning into a whimpering mess as Jeff worked his fingers inside out Adam's ass, getting him ready. Adam bucked back into his hand as he found Adam's prostate.

"You want him Jay?" Jeff inquired as his eyes met Jay's. Who nodded in response. Jeff fingered Adam for few more minutes and then pulled out, slapping Adam's left asscheck as he ordered, "Go on. Get on Jay's dick. Take him, and ride him good."

Adam whimpered and straightened up, moving over onto Jay's lap who helped him settle down on his once again stiff dick.

They both groaned out loudly at being joined so intimately. "Fuck…So tight…God…" Jay mumbled out as he enjoyed the tight grip of Adam's luscious ass across his cock.

"He's so big Jeffy…" Adam moaned out sweetly as he threw his head back in pleasure and got adjusted to Jay's size.

"You like it big baby, don't you? Come on…Bounce on him…Show him how good you can fuck." Jeff ordered in an aroused voice, knowing how him in a command mode always got Adam extra hot.

Adam started bouncing on Jay's dick, who took a handful of Adam's ass and guided him to move faster. They kept going for few minutes, getting lost in the feeling of each other until Jeff's voice interrupted them.

"Jay, get on your back. Adam, swing around."

They both groaned at the intrusion but did what Jeff said. Jay was now lying on his back, and Adam was facing Jay's feet, Jay's dick still in his hole.

Jeff guided Adam back so he was laying over Jay. "Grab his knees Jay."

Jay pushed his legs up a bit, planting his feet flat on the bed and grabbed Adam's knees, spreading him wide open.

"Okay baby…deep breath…" Jeff said gently as he lubed up his dick and probed, trying to push his dick inside Adam's already stuffed entrance.

Slowly and slowly, Jeff inched inside, feeling the tight grip that almost took his breath away. Jay was breathing heavily, feeling Jeff's dick rubbing against his inside Adam's ass. Adam was whimpering, clawing at Jeff's back as he held onto Jeff's neck, trying to calm himself down. Feeling the burn of two huge dicks inside his hole.

"Please…" He whimpered and Jeff petted his hair, trying to move inside. It took them a few seconds and soon Adam was begging them to move. Jeff and Jay started a slow pace, moving inside the tight ass together. Jeff taking hold of Adam's legs this time.

They all were covered in sweat. Loud moans and groans ripped out of three men as they felt themselves lost in the pleasurable experience. Soon Adam's begging turned desperate and Jeff moved his hand over to Adam's dick and started stroking him roughly. It didn't take it long for Adam to reach his climax and when he cummed, the muscles in his ass clenched, making Jeff and Jay both moan loudly as they felt getting closer and closer to the edge. After few more seconds Jeff felt himself cumming hard deep inside Adam's ass, and soon Jay followed.

Jeff groaned as he moved out of Adam's ass and dropped beside the still attached best friends. Jay pulled his dick out of Adam's ass, who winced.

"You okay?" He asked gently as he moved Adam over to lay on his side. He pushed Adam's sweaty hair out of his face as he pressed his back to his and spooned him.

"Emm…" Adam moaned out, still pretty much out of it. Jeff who had cooled off grinned in amusement.

Adam opened his eyes to look at Jeff and moved forward to kiss his boyfriend on his lips, "That was amazing."

Then Adam turned to look at Jay and smiled lovingly, "Happy Birthday, Baby."

Jay smiled back at him and moved forward to kiss Adam on his forehead, "This was really, the best Birthday gift ever. Thank you."

And with that, the contended happy threesome let the sleep take over.

o~o


End file.
